


A worst life

by Llyod5423



Category: Aphmau Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llyod5423/pseuds/Llyod5423
Summary: Mira and Ache our goind to a new school called Ever Life After. Leif and Ache are also going to this school but before they leave Lief has a wierd dream and one annoying Meifwa interupts me all in this chapter."A story is just a life!"





	A worst life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira and Ache our goind to a new school called Ever Life After. Leif and Ache are also going to this school but before they leave Lief has a wierd dream and one annoying Meifwa interupts me all in this chapter.  
> "A story is just a life!"

What a wonderful day but with a horrible family, Mira, Ache, Aphmau, Ein. The Ro'meave family what a wonderful one but with 1 child's hatred of the Lycan family and it is all the fathers fault. Ein feed her with the "Truth" and it was horrible to learn all the events of "Emerald Secret" but none will know about the expirience that can happen. From enemies to friend and from friends to family  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mira jumped off from her bed and ran around her room waiting for her dad to come into her room today was her first day at her boarding school "Ever Life After". Her dreams would come true and she wouldn't have to worry about the Lycan kids, Lief and Ava. Mira then scram "Dad, are you coming in or not!" She sounded worried for a minute and when her dad came in she jumped on him as I said for a minute. Ein then said " Can you get of me Mira?!" \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mira dressed up then used her werewolf teleportation to get to Ever Life, Ache teleported right after her and they had nnot known that a lot of things were wrong

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lief was dreaming in his bed so let's zoom into his dream.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'' Catch Noi!" Lief scram and then Noi threw it to Medillia,"Narrator please keep quiet so we can have this epic scene and so I can catch this emerald." "NOT NOW!!"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lief woke up with Ava on him and scram,"We have school!". Lie snapped his fingers and they were both in their new school and as they were walking they bumped into the Ro'meave's.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What the heck!" scram Mira and Ache they were suprised to see the Lycan's here. The Lycan's just walked away and Medillia now said...  
"Shut up Narrator."  
"Wtf Medillia I am trying to narrate your story!" I said

Medilia ran up to her friends and said "Hey Lycan's, Hey Ro'meave's!"  
"This is amazing!" said the little Meifwa  
New life New friends New problems


End file.
